


Porn noises

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and his porny noises when he eats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jardinjaponais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/gifts).



"Hmmm... uh... yes, hmmm... so good."

John dropped his fork, annoyed. "Do you mind?"

"What?" Rodney mumbled, his mouth full.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't," Rodney said, stuffing more food into his mouth. "Ahhhh, that's so good."

"You're doing it again." John growled. "Would you just stop it?"

"Stop what? Look," Rodney put down his fork - thank good for small favors, John thought -, "I have no idea what your problem is. I've been working non-stop for the last 20 hours and I just want to eat something and get back to work."

John leaned back in his chair. "Not a problem at all, just stop making those sounds."

"What sounds?"

"You know," John made a vague gesture with his hand, " _those_ sounds."

Rodney just looked at him as if he had lost his mind and maybe he had. "Those... porny sounds... when you eat." There. He'd said it. "Just stop them."

Rodney frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I stop them, not that I'm aware that I'm making," Rodney made air quotes, "'porny sounds'."

"Just... because."

"Wow, that's such a great reason. I think I'll have to remember that one. Wait," Rodney got a glimmer in his eyes and all of a sudden John was very afraid, "they turn you on."

"They do not!" John felt like sulking.

"Hah! They so do."

"No, they don't."

Rodney just grinned and took his fork to shovel more food into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Mmmm, good..."

John threw up his hands. "Okay, you win! It's turning me on. Would you stop now?"

Rodney leaned his head to one side as if to think about it. "Nope." And with that he took another bite and moaned some more. It was John's personal version of hell... or heaven. He couldn't decide.  


**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published November 2005.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/383496.html)


End file.
